


Bound

by Schizzar



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Spoilers, Spoilers through the last book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene I felt was missing from the seventh book. Time is short, too short, but sometimes, love is boundless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Cain slowly opened his eyes, trying to see beyond his poison filled haze as he tugged on his binds. Hand-cuffed to a bench; now that was new. He twisted his head in an attempt to move a piece of hair out of his face, finally letting himself be still; the more he moved, the faster the poison would spread.

His eyes slipped shut again only to be jolted open when the door clicked open. His slightly blurry vision focused in on the intruding figure, eyes widening when he realized that the person was Riff.

"I thought you were off to kill Mary Weather," Cain said.

"I have only gained control for a short period of time, Lord Cain. You must save her before then," Riff replied, crossing the length of the room quickly.

Cain glared up at Riff, wary of whether or not to trust him. The last time that had happened he had ended up poisoned and hand-cuffed to the bench he now lay on.

"How do I know you can trust you?" Cain asked, locking his jaw defiantly.

"Please Lord Cain. There isn't time. I have the antidote here as well as the keys. It's all I can do now," Riff said.

Cain stared up at him, looking past the silver locks of hair that swayed in blue eyes, looking straight into his soul. The clear devotion that shined within them was all he needed to see. This was his Riff.

He twisted his head to display his neck and Riff quickly pulled out the antidote, the needle, though he was expecting it, making him flinch. This was partly because his trust for the man had been shattered and no matter how much devotion he could see in Riff's eyes, it couldn't fully repair what had happened.

As the antidote worked through him, his vision cleared and he found his limbs were easier to move. As Riff drew away, he spoke.

"Do you have the key?" he asked, twisting his arms awkwardly, the chain rattling against the metal of the bench.

"Yes, hold on," Riff said, digging into his pockets and withdrawing the key, hurrying to free Cain from his binds.

Once free, Cain sat up, ignoring the slight dizziness he felt; the antidote hadn't fully worked through him yet. As he tugged his shirt sleeves up so he could properly assess how much he had chafed the skin, his arm was suddenly cradled in Riff's soft hands.

"I apologize, Lord Cain, for the damage you have suffered. It is entirely my fault," Riff murmured, slipping a hand into his jacket and pulling out a small bottle. After opening it and putting a bit of the white cream on his fingers, he spread it over the red and irritated skin.

Cain couldn't help but relax, letting his forehead rest against Riff's as a soothing sting crawled over his wrists.

"I forgive you Riff. This you. Whether this you or the other is the real Riff, I trust this you," Cain said quietly. "I always will."

"Thank you, Lord Cain," Riff said, finishing the other wrist. "You should leave now."

"Not yet. There are things I need to tell you first, while you are still…like this," Cain told him, getting to his feet and tugging Riff up to do the same.

"Lord Cain…?" There was a hesitant and questioning tone in his voice.

"Just listen," Cain ordered, looking him in the eye and refusing to let him look away. "You have always been here, you've always found me when Alexis…"

"My lord?" Riff said, indicating for him to continue.

"I love you Riff, with all my black and unworthy heart," Cain muttered.

"Cain…" Riff murmured.

"I have already committed so many sins, what's one more?" he whispered, his gaze falling to the ground.

"I love you too, Cain," Riff said quietly.

"Then let us both commit one more sin then, before we part?" Cain asked, only surprised for a moment.

Riff leaned down and captured Cain's lips, something he had spent years denying himself. The taste was so sweet, so sinful, so perfect, it was everything he had imagined and so much more. It only took seconds for the kiss to become heated by passion, passion that had been held back for far too long, passion that had been held behind a damn of all that was good and proper. Now that dam fell, overtaken by the love the two men felt for each other. It was a love that could no longer be denied, now that they were in such a dangerous position.

Cain pressed close, hands fisting in the collar of Riff's shirt and tugging him down so he was practically sitting on Cain's lap, their lips still not parting. This was what he had yearned for, for so many years. How many nights had he lain awake after Riff had left his room dreaming about the other man, dreaming about being able to touch the other man comfortably. And now just in the way he was now. He wanted to be able to embrace the other man in public, hold him close and just breathe him, assure himself that the other was still there.

"Cain," Riff murmured, pulling away.

"Kiss me again," Cain ordered softly. "Please."

"I…please Cain. I want you to claim me," Riff continued quietly. "I want to know I am owned by you and only you, in heart, soul, and body."

"Of course," Cain said.

He stood then, bringing Riff with him before turning their positions and forcing Riff to sit, straddling his lap before once again bringing their lips together again, not hesitating at all to slip his tongue in and fully taste Riff. He was surprised when the cold metal of the handcuffs touched his hand and he pulled away, looking questioningly at Riff.

"What do you want me to do with them?" he asked.

"Chain me to the bench," Riff said. "Just in case…I lose control."

"I trust you," Cain said, firmly believing in what he said.

"Please, for my sake," Riff said.

Cain nodded and got off of Riff's lap, motioning for him to stretch out. He was thankful then that the bench was wide and plush; not because he was laying on it as well but because he wanted Riff to be as comfortable as possible. Admittedly, he felt terrible for chaining Riff to bench, but if it was to make the other feel safer, he wouldn't hesitate.

"There's a knife in my pocket," Riff said quietly. "You can use it to cut my clothes."

Cain nodded, digging into the pocket and pulling out the small knife and set to work removing the offending pieces of cloth. Once they were gone, he dropped them all to the floor, pressing his lips to the pale chest displayed to him. He kissed the rose scar lovingly, toying with a dusky nipple briefly before moving on down. He tasted Riff's skin carefully, taking his time to make the man's body flush in pleasure. Upon reaching the hem of his pants, he realized just how aroused Riff was.

"Cain," Riff murmured. "I want to see you as well."

Cain abandoned Riff's pants and sat up. He slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt, the fact that Riff was watching his every move serving only to arouse him further. He had been naked in front of Riff countless times before but this was different. There was no need to try and hide the perked nipples or his hard arousal which were now very obvious as he sat back. As the shirt fell to the ground, Cain moved his hands to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them deftly.

He stood so he could them off, displaying his hard length to Riff. He was unable to stop the blush that engulfed his face as Riff's eyes roamed hungrily over his body.

Riff knew how exposed Cain felt and felt another rush of overwhelming love wash over him. To know Cain was hard for him. It made him want Cain all the more.

Their lips met again, only briefly, before he set to work on Riff's pants, eyes falling to look at his hardened member. Riff shifted awkwardly before growing still; he knew he had no reason to be ashamed of his body, even as it was put on display so openly. Cain ran a hand down the impressive length briefly before looking to the ground, eyes searching for the bottle of lotion from before.

Upon finding it, he quickly coated his fingers, laying the bottle back down within reach and moving his fingers to Riff's entrance.

"Is this really okay, Riff?" he asked slowly, staring the other man in the eyes.

"Please…Cain. I want to be claimed by you and only you. I don't want to give the chance to anyone else," Riff said, voice firm despite the slight nervousness within him.

Slowly, Cain pushed the tip of his finger in, stroking Riff's pale quivering thighs to help relax him. He leaned up to kiss him gently, trying to distract him further from the small but burning pain as he continued to ease the finger in, being as careful as he could. Riff forced the pain to the back of his mind and began to move his hips with the finger, as awkward as the movement was at first. Before long, he was ready for the second finger, mentioning it in a breathy moan.

Cain brought the second one in, followed by the third and final one almost right after. He found Riff's pleasure spot and massaged it gently; enjoying the way Riff's usually calm face became scrunched up as he tried to hold back his moans.

"Cain, I'm ready," he said, his voice bordering on a moan. "Take me."

Cain nuzzled his neck as he reached down for the bottle of lotion again, quickly covering his member to make it easier on his soon to be lover. As he lined up with Riff's entrance, he pulled back to look him in the eyes.

The love and the devotion he saw there was enough to make him melt, enough to make him want to cry, enough to make him voice his own feelings.

"I love you."

Riff moaned as Cain thrust into him in one swift motion, uniting them into one being in a single moment, uniting their souls, uniting their hearts, uniting their bodies. It was the ultimate union, the ultimate gift that Cain could give. As he rested within Riff, waiting for the man to adjust, he plastered his face with kisses, murmuring sweet nothings as he did so.

"Cain, move," Riff whispered, wanting desperately to wrap his arms around Cain but finding that he couldn't. As if sensing this, Cain leaned down and snatched up the key, undoing the cuffs and letting them clatter to the ground.

"I trust you," Cain murmured.

Riff nodded, twirling his arms around Cain's shoulders and pulling him close as the steady rhythm began. The pace remained slow, the steady beat matching that of their hearts and their breaths. It was something they both knew they would never be able to fully experience with someone else; the amount of love in each movement was so large that Cain could barely register it all and finally gave over to the mindless pleasure, letting himself come.

Riff tensed around him and did the same, shouting his name and his own vows, not caring if anyone heard them. Nothing could break them away now whether it was human or creature. Nothing could stand between their love.

And as Cain dressed and darted out the window, only after a lingering kiss, Riff realized that he could never let anything destroy them.


End file.
